Seven Days
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: They have seven days to be together before Christmas. Ichigo was excited about it but Shirosaki’s job was on his way.


**Author Notes:** Merry Christmas everyone! Well, I hope this fic is just in time for Christmas in the USA since this is a gift fic for **'Sorry for the Anon'**. So, is it? I sure hope so. This is for you, **Sorry for the Anon**. I hope you'll like it the same way I liked the avatars you made for me. Thanks very much for it! I love all of them~!

**Pairing:** ShirosakixIchigo / HichixIchi – This is my first fic for this pairing so forgive me for any OOCness.^^

**Summary:** They have seven days to be together before Christmas. Ichigo was excited about it but Shirosaki's job was on his way.

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi and bad language. It is also unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes you will find in there.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Seven Days**

_By: Confusion No Hime_

* * *

**First day:**

Ichigo scowled darkly as he watched his lover fix his luggage from the door, arms crossed and lips pursed in a thin line. A look of extreme disapproval was on his beautiful face.

Shirosaki sighed as soon as he noticed the disappointed look on the orange-head's face. "Come on, king. It's not like I'm not gonna be here for Christmas." He said his voice tinged with annoyance. He didn't really like it when Ichigo was scowling at him like there was no tomorrow. It made him feel weak because really, his lover's scowling face was his weakness.

"You promised you'll be here with me 'till Christmas!" The orange-head said coldly.

The albino stood up and scowled as well. "My business trip is only for three days! I'll be here before Christmas so quit acting like a whining kid!"

"But you fucking promised me! You always prioritize your work over me! We've been together for six months but I only get to be with you on weekends! You promised that you'll be here with me for an entire week and now you're going on a fucking business trip! You're such a fucking liar!" Ichigo finally exploded his face red with anger. He didn't really mean to react that way, but he was just really disappointed. Shirosaki was a very busy man, being a CEO of a famous company and all, so they rarely spend time together. He thought this was his chance to be with the other man, but his work still got in their way.

Shirosaki paused, taken a back; his lover's words deeply affected him. Ichigo had a point. He usually spent all of his time at work and he rarely stay at home so he promised his orange-haired lover that they'll spend an entire week and Christmas together. But something really important suddenly came up and now, he needed to fly to Germany to talk to some clients. With a weary sigh, he sauntered towards the angry orange-head, placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned forward.

Ichigo kept his scowl though he felt electricity ran through his veins when Shirosaki touched him. He felt his heart soften a bit as he saw the other man's expression. The albino was usually regarded as an arrogant and sarcastic man but there were rare times, when they were alone that Shirosaki would put his defenses down and actually show a gentle expression. He wished his lover would stop doing that especially right now wherein he wanted to stay angry.

The albino placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's nose and smiled a little. "I promise I'll be back in three days." He whispered; his voice low and deep.

The orange head's features finally softened and he leaned close, his forehead touching his lover's. He closed his eyes and inhaled the albino's scent that only made the longing in his heart hurt deeper. "Don't break your promise, asshole." He uttered.

"I won't." Shirosaki replied before he closed the distance between them and kissed his lover.

**Second Day:**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ichigo scrambled towards the countertop as soon as he entered the house and heard the phone ringing. "Hello?" He immediately answered as he breathed a little too heavily.

"King." His lover responded from the other line.

"Shiro!" The orange-head blurted excitedly though he didn't plan to sound like that. He sometimes couldn't control his emotions whenever he misses Shirosaki.

"Hey, what's up? I just got here in the hotel room. The fucking flight was horribly long it sucks." Shirosaki said; tiredness was apparent in his voice.

"I'm okay. I just got home from work. You need to rest." Ichigo replied as he leaned back on the table with a worried face.

"Yeah, I will. I just called to check up on you."

"I'm effing okay, you're the one who's not so go get some sleep and don't tire yourself too much."

Ichigo heard Shirosaki chuckle. "You're like my mother."

"Shut up and go to sleep." He shot back and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you later." The albino slurred.

"Wait, Shiro!"

"What?"

"Don't forget your promise." Ichigo reminded, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I know." A pause. "Call you later. Bye."

The orange head pressed the end button after he heard a soft click, chewing his bottom lip in disappointment and loneliness.

**Third Day:**

The annoyance on Renji's face was apparent as Ichigo continued to pace from here and there in front of him. The orange head was staring blankly on the floor, pouting, obviously annoyed and worried.

"Ichigo." The redhead called.

"Hm?" The orage-head absently replied.

"Stop."

"Hm?"

"You're making me dizzy."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, just continue answering me like that."

"Hm?"

"Go on. Go on."

"Hm?"

"You're a jerk."

"Hm?"

"Still at it, huh?"

"Hm?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Hm?"

Renji felt his head throbbed in irritation. "Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Fuck it, ICHIGO!" The redhead finally screamed in anger.

Ichigo looked angrily at his best friend who was currently fuming at the couch. "What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled back.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been telling you to stop, stupid strawberry!"

"Stop from what?"

"From walking back and forth, you idiot! You've been walking through the entire room for the past ten minutes when were supposed to be watching a goddamn movie right now!"

Chocolate eyes blinked in confusion. Was he really doing that a while ago? He didn't really notice because all he could think about was Shirosaki. The albino told him yesterday that he would call once he woke up, but it was already 5 PM and there was still no call from his lover. He was getting worried and pissed and disappointed at the same time that it was driving him crazy. He straightened and lowered his head. "S-sorry." He apologized.

Renji took a sharp breath and glowered. "Geez, you told me to come over and hang out with you because you don't wanna think about your boyfriend but fuck man, you just can't stop thinking about him. You look like an idiot right now, you know that?" The red-head complained.

"Shut the fuck up, you red pineapple head!" He retorted, trying not to blush. With heavy steps and an epically dark scowl, he walked towards the TV set to start the movie they were supposed to watch. "Get the beer in the fridge, will you?" He coldly instructed.

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Fine." He muttered as he forced himself to stand up and went to the kitchen.

Ichigo wearily sighed again, probably for the millionth time. "You're such a bastard, Shiro." He muttered to himself.

**Fourth day:**

Ichigo was practically dying inside as he ate his dinner alone. He was used to eating alone of course, since Shirosaki usually eat outside because of work, but tonight, he felt like he couldn't endure the loneliness anymore. It was probably because it was too much, or probably because their first Christmas together was just around the corner and he wanted so bad to be with his lover on that special day.

He sighed. It seemed that for the past three days, all he did was sigh. Renji was getting pissed off about it while Rukia ordered him to stop doing it. He didn't want to do it too, but he missed Shirosaki so bad and he was worried that his plans would get ruined because of his lover's fucking job.

He put his chopsticks down and propped his elbows on the table resting his head on his palms. "What the fuck are you doing right now, Shiro? Call me, goddamit." He whispered annoyingly.

**Fifth Day:**

"Why didn't you call me?" Ichigo screamed on the phone, a couple of emotions swirling inside him as he finally heard his lover's voice. He was angry that Shirosaki didn't call him immediately but at the same time, he was also happy and relieved.

"Sorry, king. Blame it on the endless meetings I had with the investors." Shirosaki replied. There was no sign of any remorse or sadness in his voice, but Ichigo was already used to that. "So—"

"Are you going home today?" The orange-head cut off. "Are you on your way to the airport?" He asked almost desperately.

There was a long pause and Ichigo knew something was definitely wrong with that pause. A long line of curses made its way inside his head as he waited for the albino to answer, already expecting the worse.

"Well, as for that… you see…" The albino stuttered. It was obvious that Shirosaki didn't want him to throw a fit.

But…

"Are you fucking going home today or not?" He asked angrily this time.

He heard Shirosaki sigh. "I still have to fix some things with the investor so…"

"When can you go home?"

…

…

…

"In three days." Shirosaki replied dejectedly.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt something explode inside him like a nuclear bomb. "You fucking told me you'll go home! It's Christmas in two days, Shiro! Two days! It's our first Christmas together and I won't get to spend it with you? Fuck that!"

"I know I promised you that but you know how it is—"

"Do you always have to put your job before me?"

"Will you fucking listen to me for a moment?" Shirosaki retorted though restrain was still apparent in his voice.

"No! I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to keep your stupid promises! If you love your job so fucking much, then fine! Spend Christmas with your fucking clients!" Ichigo shouted before hanging up. He threw the phone on the couch in anger, his brown eyes getting blurry as tears threatened to fall from them. He blinked and tried to breathe normally as he calmed himself down.

Man, what the fuck did he just do?

**Sixth Day:**

"You look like a goddamn corpse." Renji said once Ichigo opened the door.

He just blinked sleepily and went to the couch once again to sit with his knees on his chest. The red-head placed a large box on the center table and sat across him. Renji was still looking weirdly at him. He just sighed and stared on the floor instead. "Don't ask. I didn't get any sleep last night." He mumbled.

Renji just sighed and lay back on his seat. "So, he's not going home for Christmas?" The pineapple asked.

"No." He answered flatly.

"So that's why you asked me to bring these foods and booze."

"Don't wanna spend Christmas eve alone."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Why not spend it with your family? I bet your father would be very, very happy."

"Please, I don't wanna see that idiotic goat-face." Ichigo said annoyingly.

Renji just looked at his best friend and sighed.

The orange-head just looked blankly at the floor as if the ground would break open and Shirosaki would come out of it. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips at the thought.

…

…

…

That would be nice.

**Seventh Day:**

4 AM.

That was the time that flashed on Ichigo's digital clock when he cracked an eye open. It was already the 25th of December and four hours have already passed before Christmas Eve wherein he spent it with his best friend Renji by eating and having a few drinks, though in his case, he had a lot of it and got drunk because he wanted to forget about Shirosaki.

Well, it did work… only for two hours though.

He pushed himself up and groaned as he felt his stomach churn. He flopped himself back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Maybe more sleep would cure his stupid stomach. He relaxed and tried his very best to diminish all thoughts of Christmas and his lover out of his head.

Yes, this Christmas he was a fucking Grinch and he didn't care about it.

Yes… he didn't care.

DID. NOT. CARE.

…

…

…

Fuck all of his Christmas plans.

Fuck Christmas.

Fuck Shirosaki.

…

…

…

Fuck you, Shirosaki.

He grabbed a pillow and covered his face, groaning as he felt anguish, frustration and loneliness haunting him once again. His Christmas wouldn't be this cold if only his lover was not a fucking workaholic and spent Christmas with him. He was probably selfish for acting like a kid, but all he asked is just one week or one holiday to be fully alone with Shirosaki.

…

…

…

"Fuck you, Shiro!" He screamed against his pillow.

"Like hell I'll let you do that, king." A familiar voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up immediately only to find Shirosaki standing at the foot of the bed. Ichigo blinked and gaped like an idiot. "Shi-shiro?"

Shirosaki smirked and sauntered towards his lover as he loosened his neck tie. "You can close your mouth now, king. You look like an idiot." He said.

"W-what are you… I thought…" Ichigo stuttered, still surprised.

The albino sat beside his lover. "I worked nonstop since you fucking hung up on me because I was worried that you might kill yourself or something so I could go home today. I was a little late though but whatever, at least I made it so quit complaining already." Shirosaki said with a scowl.

Ichigo felt his heart suddenly stop.

…

…

…

Fuck, that was so sweet.

…

…

…

"Shiro…" He softly uttered as his brown eyes gleamed with longing and happiness.

The albino just smirked. "Merry Christmas, king." He greeted before wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and kissed him.

Ichigo immediately hugged back and responded to his lover's soft lips, wordlessly expressing his love and happiness. He parted his lips and invited Shirosaki's tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. They shared each other's breath, kissed each other as if they haven't felt each other's lips for a century.

The orange-head sighed once they came up for air and gazed passionately at his lover. "Merry Christmas, Shiro." He greeted before planting a kiss on his lover's nose.

Shirosaki smirked and rolled his eyes. "You know, you look like shit right now."

Ichigo scowled and lightly smacked his lover on the arm. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me again. That's your punishment for making me feel like shit."

"You're the one who's supposed to do that. You don't know what I've been through just to go home today." Shirosaki replied before kissing his orange-haired lover again.

Ichigo smiled against the kiss. Maybe his Christmas this year would be the best one he would ever have in his life after all.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I know, it was probably not fluffy enough or it was probably cheesy but I tried my best. Hope you like it Maddie and I also have to thank you for making me write A ShiroIchi fic. I had fun though I wish I had more time. Anyhow, Merry Christmas to you dear and to anyone who read this fic.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.^^ Review! Review! REVIEW!


End file.
